


Closer

by CarRadio25



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bromance, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Top Josh Dun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarRadio25/pseuds/CarRadio25
Summary: "Everybody seems to understand how Josh and Tyler's relationship works, other than maybe Josh and Tyler themselves. Yes they are best friends, yes they spend a lot of time together, yes they share van, rooms, clothes, beds, but what's the big deal? Tyler asked himself that question a lot of times. He loves Josh very much, just like he knows Josh loves him, they've been best friends for a few years now. It's only normal to care for people that are close to you like that. Sure Tyler is attached to Josh and thinks about him a lot, but that's normal right? That's what friends do right? Not a big deal, he's got it under control."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so please don't hate me. More chapters are coming. They're all probably shitty, don't read it. thanks.  
> p.s.: let me know what you guys think, Im open to any suggestions and criticism.

“Yeah”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, Josh, I’m sure”, he gave him a little smile, just to let him know he doesn’t have to worry.  
“But if something was wrong, you would tell me, right?” Josh tries to be casual about it and not too pushy. He knows that Tyler hates it when people act too caring and almost protective of him in that annoying way, that makes you feel like a little kid.  
“Of course I would”.  
Just maybe not this time, Tyler thought to himself. And it’s really not a big deal, he thought. He doesn’t have to tell Josh everything, not even if it’s about Josh.  
“Okay”, Josh smiled at him, trying to convince Tyler (and probably himself) that he believes him.  
It’s quiet in their room for a little while, you can only hear Josh going through his bag in the corner, trying to find clean clothes.  
“I’m going to jump in the shower real quick, Mark said they wanna leave in 30 minutes.”  
“Okay, sounds like a plan”. 

*****  
It was nice to have dinner at a real restaurant with hot food and nice atmosphere instead of having drive-through burgers and gas station drinks. Tour life in a van is fun and amazing, but a lot of times comfort wasn’t a part of it. Tyler suggested Italian and everybody agreed. It was Josh’s favorite, but Tyler swears it just sounded really good. Everybody seemed to have a good time during dinner, just bunch of friends hanging out, talking and laughing like they always do. Mark kept making fun of the way Tyler pronounced the name of the Italian dish and Josh was laughing his ass off because of it.  
“Laugh all you want, my friend, but you are sharing the room with me and I just might kick you off the bed when you’re asleep” he tried to make Josh stop laughing at him and frankly Tyler always has to have a come-back for everything and anything, so he lets his smartass-ness out. “Plus you’re supposed to be on my side, Josh, no matter what” he threw his napkin at Josh and pouted his lips pretending to be offended.  
“Hey it’s not my fault you don’t know how to pronounce things”, Josh replied jokingly.  
Tyler was finishing up his food and grinning at Josh “Yeah yeah whatever”. 

They got back to their hotel at 10:30pm, leaving them plenty of time to have a goodnight sleep. If you never traveled in a van with 5 guys, you will never understand how amazing it feels to be in a hotel room, even the crappiest one. A lot of times Josh and Tyler share the room, sometimes they have another person with them. Even though nobody really wants to be third-wheeling with them, because everybody seems to understand how Josh and Tyler’s relationship works, other than maybe Josh and Tyler themselves. Yes they are best friends, yes they spend a lot of time together, yes they share van, rooms, clothes, beds, but what’s the big deal? Tyler asked himself that question a lot of times. He loves Josh very much, just like he knows Josh loves him, they’ve been best friends for a few years now. It’s only normal to care for people that are close to you like that. Sure Tyler is attached to Josh and thinks about him a lot, but that’s normal right? That’s what friends do right? Not a big deal, he’s got it under control. 

Josh didn’t really remember how he took his clothes off and got under the blanket, because he and Tyler were arguing on the matter of who could eat more tacos in one sitting, and Josh had to remind Tyler about that one time at Taco Bell.  
“I was sick, it doesn’t count!” He almost yelled, not wanting to admit his food failure. “Noo”, Josh responded, “Your little body just couldn’t handle all the food you were shoving in your mouth”, he kept laughing “The cleaning people probably hated you for what you did to that bathroom”. Tyler couldn’t help but laugh at himself.  
“So no freaking way you could eat more than me, just deal with it, Ty”, he pulled his blanket over his shoulders, shifting around to get more comfortable.  
“Whatever makes you sleep well at night”, Tyler smirked at his friend, getting under the covers of his own bed.  
They always leave the TV on at night, because Josh doesn’t like darkness and Tyler doesn’t like silence, so it works out perfectly. Josh catches himself being sucked in the movie that’s playing right now while Tyler catches himself watching Josh. Tyler does it a lot, he just zones out like that studying Josh’s face. Like as if he hadn’t seen it every single day for the last few years. He really hopes nobody ever notices his staring sessions, especially Josh. But if Tyler is being completely honest with himself, sometimes somewhere deep inside, he maybe wishes that Josh would actually see that. But then Tyler shakes his head thinking his thoughts are just ridiculous and fixes his eyes on something else. He just rolls on his back and looks at the ceiling. It does feel good to have his own bed, he thinks. He can spread his limbs as far as they can go and not worry about disturbing anybody. But at the same time it never bothered him when Josh’s body would be pressed against his, sometimes even legs intertwined. They never had enough space, and laying on a separate bed tonight, Tyler misses it.  
“I think I’m going to sleep now”, Josh said yawning and rolling over on his side to face Tyler.  
“Okay”, the singer replied doing the same thing.  
They look at each other for a few seconds before Josh sticks out his arm trying to reach Tyler’s bed. The gap between them is too big so Tyler reaches for Josh’s hand with his.  
“You’re so far away, I’m not used to it” says the drummer smiling. They’re holding hands and Tyler can’t decide if this is stupid or actually nice. He goes with the second one and just smiles at his best friend. Josh lets go of his hand mumbling “Maybe next time we should just request one king size bed”. Tyler lets out a quit chuckle closing his eyes “Maybe we should”. 

****  
You know that feeling, when you’re a little kid and you fall, it takes you a few seconds to decide if you’re okay or if you should start crying. Tyler has always been a sensitive one, physically and emotionally, but right now being on the ground with his knees and arms scratched up, he thinks crying is probably not an option. The boys were trying to kill some time before the show in Pittsburg, so they decided to do tricks with Josh’s skateboard. Evidently Tyler was too confident and cocky (what’s new). It was hot outside and Tyler only wore shorts, so sliding on the ground with bare skin did not feel that great. His trick of skating off the ramp ended up being one of his biggest regrets this month alongside with drinking 3 bottles of Gatorade that one day and wearing leggings to one of their shows.  
“Wow Tyler are you okay?” Michael asked, when the crew gathered around with Josh kneeling in front of him. All of a sudden Tyler just started laughing hysterically.  
“Well I guess you are okay” Josh concluded. Tyler tried to get up “Oh my god I thought I’m gonna look so sweet!” he couldn’t stop laughing.  
“Come on Tony Hawk, let’s get you cleaned up” Josh helped him to get up and walk to the venue’s dressing room. It wasn’t much of a dressing room, just a small room with couple of couches and an attached bathroom. 

“Dude you are not allowed to get near a skateboard now” Josh turned on the water in the bathroom and was examining Tyler’s body for the damage. He had big scratches on his arm and his hip, not counting all the little ones on his hands and legs. They’re all covered with ground dust and a little bit of blood.  
“You know I’m okay with it” Tyler smiled. “It actually really hurt” he got serious for a second.  
“Well I’m sure it did, look at your body!” Josh was very concerned with his friend getting hurt like that, which almost made Tyler feel bad.  
“I was just trying to impress you”, he teased Josh trying to lighten up the mood. Big smile appeared on Josh’s face, he laughed quietly and rolled his eyes.  
“We gotta clean the wounds” Josh said putting a little cloth under the running water.  
“Okay this is probably gonna be uncomfortable” he warned Tyler and gently pressed the wet cloth to the scratched skin on his arm. The sensation of something cold and wet on sensitive skin made Tyler inhale deep. But just a few seconds in, it actually started to feel nice and soothing. Tyler didn’t realize that he closed his eyes as Josh was carefully patting his wounds trying to wipe all the dirt and blood. Josh glanced at his friend’s face smiling a little. He always gets slightly mad when Tyler puts himself in all kids of trouble. But he also secretly likes to take care of him. And right now is a perfect opportunity to do that. It’s kind of nice to be able to touch Tyler without feeling guilty about it. Josh has always been an affectionate person, and his affection grows 10 times more when it comes to Tyler. But it’s only logical considering Tyler is his best friend, right?  
“Just look at him” Josh was thinking to himself, “All scratched up and hurt, looking at me with his puppy eyes. Of course I have to take care of him” he continued his thought, cleaning out Tyler’s wounds.  
“You know I probably could have done it myself”, Tyler said quietly.  
“Do you really think I’m doing this because I think you can’t do it?” Josh asked without looking up.  
“And why are you doing it?” Tyler was following Josh’s hand movements with his eyes.  
“Because we’re buds” Josh couldn’t help but laugh at his own words. He wanted to be smooth, but not too weird and serious, so he just joked about it. Just like they always do. It’s a safe game, as long as you can turn everything into a joke, you’re good. It seemed to be their style of action towards each other. But really neither of them knows when the joke stops and the truth begins.  
Tyler was smiling wide at the drummer when he finally looked up. They stood there in silence, Josh’s hand still on Tyler’s arm. Some would find this situation awkward, but Tyler actually felt pretty comfortable. In fact, Josh was probably the only person he can be in a complete silence with and not feel weird. Even though right now Tyler was really aware of Josh’s close presence. It was an unusual moment, Tyler thought. Both boys were just standing there looking at each other not daring to move or say anything. The singer noticed the gap between them was getting smaller until he felt Josh’s lips on his and oh God is this really happening? Sometimes late at night Tyler’s mind would take him to a strange place where he gets carried away with his thoughts about Josh. Sometimes he wondered what it would feel like to kiss Josh, would it be weird or not? And right now when he finally got a chance to experience that, Tyler thinks it’s nothing like he imagined. It wasn’t a movie-like kiss with fireworks and butterflies. It was just their lips pressed together in a soft kiss that only lasted a few seconds. Despite the shortness of it, Tyler managed to close his eyes for that brief moment, he didn’t even think about it. Then Josh slowly pulled away still focusing his eyes on Tyler. Josh felt his heart racing in his chest and his face starting to burn. All of a sudden the realization of what he just did overwhelmed him with fear. He didn’t quite think this through when he decided to kiss Tyler a few seconds ago. What the hell is he supposed to do now? This was a horrible idea, he thought. The panic in his head was interrupted by somebody’s voice coming from the dressing room. They both took a step back from each other when Michael walked into the bathroom.  
“There you are, I found a first aid kit, I don’t know if you need it” he said.  
“Oh cool thanks, just leave it there” Tyler pointed at the countertop.  
“Are you okay?” Michael looked at him concerned.  
“Yeah I’m fine” Tyler smiled, trying to hide the fact that he’s in shock right now.  
“Okay” he put the kit down and left the room without saying anything. Tyler wondered if he didn’t notice anything or just chose to ignore it.  
The room filled with silence again and this time it was slightly awkward considering the circumstances. As much as Tyler thinks he probably always wanted Josh to kiss him, he wasn’t really prepared for it. He was just standing there frozen not knowing how to react.  
“I’m sorry” Josh finally broke the silence. “I’m sorry Tyler, I don’t know why I did that” he tried to recover from the situation. “I just got caught up in the moment” Tyler could hear how shaky and worried his friend’s voice was. Josh looked so guilty, his eyes weren’t on Tyler’s face anymore, he was too scared to look up now. Before he could gather his thoughts, Tyler was standing so close to him all of a sudden, just like few moments ago. It made Josh stop breathing for a second; he wasn’t sure what was going on, he swallowed hard looking at the boy in front of him. Tyler leaned forward and pressed his lips to Josh’s. It was a more daring kiss than the first one and Josh exhaled quietly into the kiss. Tyler pulled away a little just to look at Josh, who seemed to be a little confused but also kind of relieved. So he kissed him again, putting one of his hands on his neck. Josh slowly deepened the kiss, making both of them breathe a little faster. He wrapped his arm around Tyler trying to pull him closer. His other hand was tracing Tyler’s arm completely forgetting about his scratched up skin. It made Tyler whimper breaking up the kiss.  
“Oh God I’m sorry, I totally forgot” Josh said realizing he was pressing his hand on Tyler’s wounds.  
“That’s okay” he smiled at his friend.  
The whole situation started to sink in, the boys looked at each other one more time and let out a small laugh.  
“So what now?” Tyler asked biting on his lip a little.  
“Well, the rest of your wounds need to be cleaned, so” Josh picked up a wet cloth again, “Shall we?” He smiled.  
That smile didn’t leave his face for the rest of the day. Neither did Tyler’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is here y'all. lets hope it doesnt suck dicks. thanks.

They had shows almost every day now, which was awesome. They played medium size venues, but it was consistent. It felt like the whole band thing is finally becoming successful and getting recognition they deserved. Both Josh and Tyler couldn’t believe their dreams are becoming a reality. Getting paid for playing music with your best friend and having people care and relate to what you have to say? They were fortunate enough to have a life like this now. But it was never about being lucky. They worked so hard for everything they achieved, and the only luck they had was meeting each other in the first place.  
Their record label just announced they can now upgrade them to a tour bus, which was such an amazing news, the boys were so excited.  
“This is so sick man!” Josh exclaimed looking around their new tour bus.  
“It sure is” Tyler was impressed by the vehicle. It wasn’t a top of the line bus, but it was way better than a van. They were joking that they’re real rock stars. Now they can actually have some privacy and comfort of their own bunks, eat food at a table and use toilet without stopping at gas stations. Although they established a rule that #2 is not allowed on the bus.  
“Well only if you absolutely have to go” Tyler added to the rule.  
“Agreed” Josh smiled at his friend. Other guys were outside playing basketball with an improvised basket they made on the parking lot.  
“How come you’re not playing b-ball?” Josh turned to Tyler.  
“Just trying to let other people win for once you know” the singer let out a little chuckle.  
“Well aren’t you very sweet” Josh rolled his eye laughing.  
“Plus..” Tyler slowly walked up to Josh, “..since nobody’s here I can do this” he pulled Josh towards him and gently kissed his lips…  
It’s been a week since they had their first kiss in the bathroom. They couldn’t really get any privacy since then, only few quick kisses here and there. Even when they had a hotel night after a show, Tyler just passed out on his bed as soon as they got there. It usually takes him a while to fall asleep, but sometimes his body just can’t take it anymore because of their weird touring schedule, so he just crashes like that.  
… “The window is like right there” Josh said pulling away a little from the kiss, he was worried that the crew will see them from the outside.  
“It’s tinted, they can’t see us” Tyler responded quietly, almost whispering. “You know what doesn’t have windows? That room over there” Tyler pointed at a little room in the back of the bus. They were planning on turning it into a mini studio, but for right now it was a junk room. Josh looked at the door leading to the room, then at the boy standing in front of him. He couldn’t help but chuckle when Tyler jokingly wiggled his eyebrows with a silent invitation. Josh thought that he’s being very silly and ridiculous, but he sure as hell not gonna decline this kind of offer, so he rushes the singer into the room closing the door behind them. Without any warning Josh got pressed against that door by his friend (if that’s still how Josh should call him considering the recent events). Tyler was kissing him kind of sloppily because they’re still not used to each other in that way, they’re still figuring things out. Their situation is kind of different too, from what both of them ever had. Yet still there’s this vulnerability involved, just like any other time you kiss someone new. You want to impress that person with your skills (not that either of them had a lot in that area), but you don’t want to do too much either. But once feelings take over, you can’t really control what you’re doing. Tyler is getting impatient with his kisses, just like with everything else, it’s in his nature. But Josh doesn’t mind it right now, he’s been holding the urge for almost a week too. Josh is kind of pleasantly surprised by how open and affectionate Tyler is being with him. Not that Josh thought he would be shy (God knows Tyler Joseph is not a shy person), but still. Their kisses are wet and Josh is pulling his friend closer, putting his arms around Tyler’s waist. They both have their eyes closed, even though it’s pretty dark in the room. As Tyler noticed before there are no windows and the only light is coming from a shitty lamp nobody ever remembers to turn off.  
“I need some oxygen”, Tyler finally pulled away breathing heavy. Josh smiled wide trying to catch his own breath.  
“Oxygen is for weak” the drummer pressed their lips together again to continue the kissing. They both laughed quietly into the kiss. Neither of them know when there’s gonna be another opportunity to be alone, so they can’t waste their time on unnecessary things like breathing. Tyler put his hand on Josh’s neck, he can feel how hot his skin is. He wondered if it had something to do with the kissing. He hoped it did.  
“No okay, you’re right” Josh pulled away this time, they’re both out of breath.  
Okay, maybe they really do need oxygen.  
“I like this room though” the singer said smiling. He looked at Josh’s face that was still really close to his.  
“Me too” he almost whispered and placed a soft kiss on Tyler’s lips.  
Just right when Tyler thinks they can get away with being on the bus together, they hear loud voices, which mean the crew is getting back inside.  
“Ugh..” Josh makes a sound indicating their alone time is over and they need to get back to reality.  
“I know” Tyler frowned. He opened the door and walked out of the room, Josh followed him.  
“And we can put my laptop there and speakers too..” Tyler blurted out trying to sound casual as they were approaching the guys. It took Josh a few seconds to understand what the hell he’s talking about.  
Ah the cover up.  
“Yeah that would be cool” Josh had no choice but to go along with it, even though he thought it was funny.  
But nobody seem to pay attention to their acting skills, the guys were all hyped up from the game, so their cover up was left unnoticed.  
“Smooth” Josh said quietly, holding back his laugh. Tyler just rolled his eyes smiling wide. 

*********  
“Guys, we have one more song we want to play for you, is that okay?” Tyler said into microphone and the crowd cheered loud. “But first, can you please give it up for my very best friend Josh Dun on the drums!” the crowd went crazy, and Josh did his signature shy “oh stop it” wave. He doesn’t always feel comfortable with massive attention and Tyler knows it. But at the same time Tyler wants to make sure Josh always gets the love and recognition he deserves. It’s very important for Tyler. Josh is very important for Tyler.  
“You know, there’s no other place we’d rather be right now. Thank you for supporting us, friends” the fans always love Tyler’s little speech before Trees. It’s so emotional and pure, and Tyler does mean every word he says.  
“I know where you stand, silent in the trees……”

*****  
If you go couple years back and ask Tyler what he thinks about love, he’d tell you the concept of love is confusing to him and he’s not sure if it’s a real thing. If you ask him right now, well, he’s still confused about it. There’s this person in his life that he thinks probably is the closest thing to love. But of course there are always “buts”. First of all, that person is his best friend. It’s probably never a great idea to fall in love with your best friend. Especially if that friend is a guy, just like you. Which brings us to “but” number 2. Tyler has never had any problem with same sex relationships, it’s none of his business what people do in their bedrooms. And coming from a very religious household, he thought this matter would never affect his life. And frankly it didn’t, until he met Josh. And now that they kissed, Tyler doesn’t know what to think of it all. And finally his third concern was the band. Of course it’s fun and amazing to play music together and be in a band, but it’s still work for them, it’s their business. And you know they say don’t do business with your friends, but it’s been working great so far. But what about mixing business and relationship? What kind of rules do they have for that situation? If something bad happens between them, will they still be able to play music together? Tyler doesn’t really want to think about anything bad. Not being in a band is not even the worst thing that can happen, he’s not delusional, he understands it’s not gonna be like this forever. But not having Josh around will probably hurt the most. But then again Tyler thinks he’s being overly dramatic as always. All they did was kiss couple of times for Christ’s sake, he doesn’t even know what Josh thinks about it. All Tyler knows is that he can’t hide his feelings from Josh, and he’s extremely glad their relationship took such unexpected turn.  
He has been laying on the bed for the last 20 minutes, just overthinking his situation. It was a hotel night, so Josh was taking his sweet time in the shower. They had a room with two separate beds. Not Tyler’s favorite, but there’s nothing he can do about it. All jokes aside they can’t just request one bed, it’d be weird. He closed his eyes and smiled involuntarily. He thought of Josh’s lips and his little smiles he gave him between their kisses.  
“What are you smiling about?” Josh walked out of the bathroom interrupting Tyler’s fantasy. His smile grew even bigger.  
“Nothing” he responded with his eyes still closed.  
“Nothing huh?” Josh carefully crawled on the bed and laid on his side to face the singer. Tyler was laying on his back, eyes closed, not moving and completely ignoring the presence of the body next to him. “I don’t believe you”, Josh said quietly, gently placing a kiss on Tyler’s shoulder. No reaction followed so Josh softly kissed his neck. It made Tyler inhale a little deeper than usual. Josh kissed his cheek, than placed another kiss on his neck.  
“Well it’s not my problem” Tyler teased him, trying to ignore strange sensation in his chest from Josh’s kisses.  
“Mmhm okay” Josh mumbled, not caring to continue the conversation anymore, he was focused on Tyler’s sensitive skin now. He was placing little soft kisses all over his neck, going close to his ear and then down to the collarbone. Tyler could feel his face burning and his heartbeat speeding up. There was another level of intimacy between them and they both were getting overwhelmed with it in a very best way. Every little step matters for them, everything is significant. Josh’s hot breath makes Tyler shiver a little. He licked his lips and exhaled loud. He turned his face to the drummer and closed the gap between their lips. Josh carefully slid his tongue into Tyler’s mouth, slowly deepening the kiss. It made Tyler make a quiet sound and shift his body closer to Josh’s. Their bodies have been pressed to each other in the past and not once, but it was out of necessity and lack of space, not because of desire and attraction. Although the bed they were laying on right now was not meant for two grown men, so they have to be very close to each other to not fall off of it. But it still feels completely different. Now there’s this energy and need so be as close as possible, to touch and feel the other body. Josh’s hair is still wet from the shower and couple drops drip on Tyler’s face, making him smile but not really care about them.  
“Sorry” Josh whispered smiling and wiping the boy’s face with his hand.  
“It’s alright” Tyler replied. He was staring at the eyes in front of him. They’re so beautiful, he thought. He leaned forward to continue the kiss when he felt a hand on his side slowly making its way under his t-shirt. His mouth let out a quiet whine that made Josh’s heart skip a beat. His hand was carefully exploring Tyler’s back, enjoying the feeling of his bare skin. He’s never really had an opportunity to just touch Tyler’s body, especially in such intimate way, so he’s trying to make sure he’s not making the boy uncomfortable. Their kisses become hotter and more daring. At the back of his mind Tyler thinks they should slow down, but his mouth is ignoring this idea. He also thinks that everything Josh is doing to him feels very exciting and intense, and he’s not sure if he should be happy or concerned about it. If Tyler is being honest, he doesn’t remember when was the last time he had sex or even the last time he’s been touched like this, which was kind of embarrassing to admit. But right now he’s more embarrassed about the way his body reacting to Josh’s touching and kissing. He chooses to blame it on the lack of sexual activity in his life (the only sexual activity he had was the one he provided to himself). Meanwhile Josh’s lips slowly slid down to Tyler’s neck leaving a slightly wet trail on his jaw. The way his mouth was almost sucking on the hot skin made Tyler melt. It felt like the temperature was rising in their room.  
“Josh..” he whispered breathing heavy, “..you’re gonna leave marks on me” he smiled with his eyes closed. It actually took Josh some effort to pull away, which surprised him.  
“Sorry…I..uhh…got carried away a little” he smiled licking his lips.  
“Well no it’s okay, you definitely don’t have to be sorry...”, he looked up at Josh’s face “I enjoyed it...a lot”. All of a sudden Tyler was very aware of how hot his face is. He couldn’t believe his own words made him blush.  
“Did you?” Josh was trying to hide the fact that he was very amused by Tyler’s reaction, but his excited voice gave him away.  
“Well don’t get too cocky now” the singer rolled his eyes, smiling wide. Josh put his head on a pillow to face his friend. The hot energy is settling down and their breathing is back to normal. They look in each other’s eyes for several seconds. Most of the time they joke around about everything. Even when they started the whole kissing thing, they’d laugh about it sometimes. Or during. Or right after. But right now it’s kind of serious for the first time. Not the “oh my god what have we done” serious, but the “hey this is actually nice” serious. The drummer was trying to remember when was the first time he actually noticed how beautiful this boy is. Obviously he always knew Tyler was a good looking person, ever since they met. But when did this face become an object of Josh’s vulnerability? This very face that’s only a few inches away from his right now, making him all warm and tingly inside.  
“Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?” his voice was quiet and almost shy, eyes exploring his friend’s face. Tyler didn’t notice any signs of joking or sarcasm in this question and was frankly taken aback by such raw honesty. His eyes widened a bit, lips slightly parted trying to come up with proper words. When their eyes finally meet, Tyler feels overwhelmed by the moment. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the drummer’s lips. “Well you really are” Josh whispered wrapping his arm around Tyler. The boy responded to the hug by tucking his stupidly happy face into Josh’s neck.  
“I didn’t know it was so easy to make you blush” he teased the poor boy, “I’ll remember it” Josh actually really adored blushing Tyler.  
“Shut up” the boy mumbled smiling and blushed even harder. Josh let out a small laugh and hugged him tighter. Their bodies are probably going to be sore tomorrow from laying in this uncomfortable position on a bed that barely fits both of them. But Josh doesn’t really care, there’s no way he’ll let go of Tyler now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more, you horndogs


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter of slow torture, enjoy!

“Noooo! Come on!” Tyler was yelling at the screen. He’s currently at the second place in Mario Kart and he’s not happy about it. Mark is winning and it’s making Tyler frustrated. Fingers desperately pushing buttons on the controller, everybody is sweating, the atmosphere is so intense as if they were fighting to death. Tyler’s face is so focused, he’s biting on his lip when the turns get extra curvy. Josh and other guys are watching their battle. One of the greatest things that tour bus brought with its comfort was the ability to play video games on a big screen any time they wanted. It’s no secret to anyone that Tyler is a huge fan of video games, so this was heaven for him. Mark and Tyler were sitting on the couch in front of the TV while Josh and the rest of the crew were at the table eating cereal for dinner (like real grown-ups). Josh was watching Tyler’s facial expressions and quietly laughed to himself. He looks very cute when he’s so focused. Josh thinks that Tyler is probably the most competitive person he knows. But he likes that about him.  
“Heeeyy look at that” Tyler gets sassy when he’s winning. He’s laughing because Mark is now behind him. Their race is almost over and Tyler is getting more hyped up.  
“I’m gonna win, I’m gonna win..” he can’t handle his own body when he’s excited, he can’t be sitting down anymore so he gets up from the couch, “..yeessssss! In your face!” Tyler threw his controller on the couch, he was so proud of his victory. Mark was laughing at him not really caring about the lost. Because let’s be honest nobody cares about this game as much as Tyler.  
“Alright I’m done, time for some cereal” Tyler sat at the table across from Josh, taking Michael’s seat while it’s his turn to play against Mark. “Did you see it?” he asked Josh smiling wide like a little kid.  
“Yes I did, you are the coolest” Josh loves to tease him. Tyler knows it so they both laughed.  
“Thanks, man” the boy smiled poring cereal into a bowl.  
Shap was showing funny videos on his phone to Tyler while they were eating. It’s kind of easy to make Tyler laugh if you know him. He has a very contagious laugh too, so if you’re around, you’ll be affected by it. Josh can’t help but smile when he sees laughing Tyler. His eyes are crinkled and mouth wide open showing his slightly crooked bottom teeth. Josh knows that Tyler is a little insecure about them, but he doesn’t mind them at all. If anything it makes Tyler’s smile even cuter. The singer noticed his friend gazing at him. Sometimes Tyler hates the fact that they have to hide their relationship (or whatever you wanna call it, he haven’t decided yet). They do have this special look they give each other when there are people around. They can spot it right away, they understand each other very good. Even without words. And right now is when Tyler gives Josh this look, silently telling him he needs him. And Josh looks back the same way, and they smile at each other making both of their hearts fill with warmth.  
*****  
When you travel with someone all the time, there’s not much you don’t know about each other. Over the course of time you learn a lot about other people’s habits and pet peeves. When a bunch of guys travel together on a tour bus, there’s an unwritten rule of a privacy matter. Meaning no trespassing of someone else’s bunk area without permission. And no judgment. They’re all adults, they all understand guys have needs. And right now Josh is having an episode of the “need”. They had to drive through the night to get to their next stop in Kansas City, and currently it’s 2:26am and Josh can’t sleep. Weirdly enough he actually liked to sleep on a moving bus, because it’s kind of rocking and the sound of engine is better than total silence. But right now it doesn’t seem to be working. He assumes everybody is asleep already, and there’s a snoring sound coming from Michael’s bunk. Josh just lays there, wide awake and painfully hard. He’s been tossing and turning for the last two hours trying to fall asleep. But his brain is occupied by the boy that’s sleeping on the bunk underneath him. Ever since they kissed for the first time, Josh couldn’t stop thinking about Tyler. About his face, about his lips, about his body. It’s ridiculous how fast Josh got turned on just by thinking about them making out on the bed the other day. God, he wants Tyler. He wondered if Tyler ever thinks about stuff like that. If Josh had to guess he’d say (hope) yes. He can tell by the way Tyler kisses him, by the way soft sounds pour out of him mouth when Josh kisses and touches him. He can feel the hot tension between them. And the thought of Tyler possibly wanting him back turns him on even more. Josh is getting slightly annoyed by his own erection. He’s very tempted to touch it, but hesitates if he should. It feels wrong to masturbate when the object of your desire is laying a few feet away from you. Josh thinks about all the pros and cons of the situation for a few moments. And finally decides to turn over and try to ignore his body. His frustrated grunt was muffled by his pillow. He really needs to get some sleep. Last time Josh looked at the clock on his phone was 3:02am. Hopefully he can spend some time with Tyler tomorrow. Hopefully he can at least hold Tyler’s hand for a little bit or kiss him. That’s all Josh really needs…

****  
“So we have an early check-in at the hotel. You have an interview with a radio station at noon, then lunch, then we’ll have some free time and after that at 4 we’re going to the venue for a sound check. The show’s at 9. Sounds good?” Michael was telling the boys their schedule for the day while they were having breakfast.  
“Yeah that’s fine. Are we going back to the hotel after the show?” Tyler asked eating his omelet.  
“Yeah, you guys probably need some rest” he looked at Josh. “Are you alright there?” Michael was slightly concerned about the drummer.  
“Mm? Yeah I’m fine” Josh tried to shake off his tiredness, “Couldn’t sleep last night” he started yawning.  
“Well you’re in luck my friend, cause I booked you guys a room with two king size beds this time”.  
“Sweet” Josh responded smiling a little. Tyler glanced at the drummer wondering if he’s glad to hear it or no. 

Hour and a half of free time is not that much. It’s not enough for sight-seeing. It’s not enough for shopping. It’s not enough for any kind of interesting activity. And the idea of being active doesn’t appeal to Josh right now. He chose to stay in their hotel room and try to take a nap. All the hype about king size beds got to him. So he dropped his body on one of them, face down on the pillow. Tyler carefully sat on the edge of the bed next to him.  
“Hey Josh, are you okay?” he asked quietly.  
“Yeah I’m okay” the drummer mumbled through the pillow.  
“Are you sure? You’ve been kind of quiet today” he put his hand on Josh’s back.  
“I’m just really tired” he propped himself up on his elbows, facing the singer, “Couldn’t fall asleep last night, my brain just wouldn’t shut up” he gave his friend a sad smile.  
“What wouldn’t your brain shut up about?” Tyler was concerned about his friends and wanted to help.  
I WANT YOU, Josh’s brain screamed.  
“Nothing interesting” he answered.  
“Nothing at all?  
Josh sighed not wanting to confess.  
“Well…honestly? I was thinking about you” he said it quietly and regretted right away. Now he has to explain why he’s such a horny pervert.  
“Oh..” Tyler had a confused smile, he didn’t see that coming, “What about me?” his curiosity took over.  
“Nothing” Josh put his smiling face into a pillow.  
“Oh no, you can’t do that to me now, you have to tell me” Tyler really hoped it was something good. He’s been very paranoid lately. He’s worried that one day Josh will tell him he doesn’t want to do the whole kissing thing anymore or whatever it is they’re doing.  
Josh lifted his face from the pillow.  
“I just really wanted to kiss you that’s all” he smiled at the boy in front of him. He wasn’t really lying. Just not telling everything.  
“Well why didn’t you? I’m right underneath you” the boy smiled back.  
“It was like 2am and you were probably asleep, and even if you weren’t asleep I don’t know if you’d want me to kiss you or if it bothered you because there are people around..” Josh was rambling and Tyler cut him off.  
“Well how about this, I am giving you my official permission to kiss me whenever you’d like” Tyler smiled laying down next to Josh, so his face is only a few inches away.  
“Cool, you have my permission too” he leaned forward and kissed the singer. A kiss that shared between people in love, not just lovers. Soft lips against each other, eyes closed and mind is off.  
They laid there together, telling each other silly sweet nothings, kissing, laughing and just being Josh and Tyler.  
Okay, maybe Josh can skip sleep again, hour and a half is not enough anyway.  
***  
It was almost show time. The day went by so fast, Josh didn’t get a chance to absorb it, he was still too exhausted. He gave himself a lecture in his head about the importance of sleep. He really needs to sleep at night and not fantasize about his best friend. Yes, that’s what he’s going to do tonight. Sleep.  
Once they got on stage though, the tiredness was gone. It’s always like that. Josh loved the magic of playing the shows. No matter what’s going on in your life, no matter how you felt the whole day before the show, once you’re on that stage, it’s a whole new world. The rush of adrenalin hits you really hard and feeds you throughout the show. The way they exchange energy with their fans makes Josh feel so alive. He always tries to be his best on stage. Of course it’s easy to get lost in a routine, they do the same show almost every day. But it’s a different experience for their fans. It might be the only time they ever see the show, and Josh always tries to keep that in mind. So he hits his drums as hard as he can every time…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for is here my friends. and its awkward.

…Whoever invented shower is a genius. Josh wants to give that person a hug right now. Or high-five. Or give him/her $100. Or do something to express his gratitude for this invention. Because standing under hot water, that’s soothing and relaxing your sore and tired body feels incredibly good right now. So good that he stands there for about 15 minutes. No washing or moving involved, just standing with his eyes closed, letting the water flow over his hair, his face and his body. He also lets his thoughts flow through his mind. Last night.. no sleep.. this morning.. tired.. Tyler… still tired.. show.. fans.. Tyler.. mmm Tyler..  
He smiles a little, only with corners of his mouth. He really cares about Tyler. He always has. Ever since they met Josh knew Tyler is very special. He admires Tyler. He adores Tyler. He loves Tyler.   
The knock on the bathroom door snapped Josh out of his haze and brought back to reality.   
“Hey Josh?” he heard Tyler’s voice on the other side of the door.   
“Yeah?” he shouted over the noise of running water.  
“How much longer are you gonna be there for?”, a small pause followed, “No pressure but I really need to pee” he let out a small laugh.  
“You do know the lock is broken right? The door is open” Josh yelled back in response.   
“Well I do, but I didn’t want to just barge in like that”.  
“It’s okay...umm…you can come in” the drummer replied. The shower was made from frosted glass, so you can’t really see anything, just a silhouette of the person inside. They’ve seen each other almost completely naked before. So Josh figured it’s not a big deal.  
Tyler carefully opened the door, trying to look down. He walked up to the toilet and unzipped his pants. He couldn’t help but glance at Josh. He was facing the back wall of the shower, so Tyler could only see his back through the blurry glass.  
“Nice butt” Tyler said jokingly while doing his business. He heard Josh laughed.   
“Thanks, I’m glad you like it” he teased him back.  
“Of course I like it” Tyler flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash his hands. Josh poked his head out of the shower looking at Tyler’s ass.  
“I like yours too” he wasn’t really joking.   
Tyler turned around to find a breathtaking image in front of him. The drummer was standing behind the shower door, his torso not covered by the glass, all dripping wet and completely naked. He did cover all the important places with both of his hands just in case. Tyler just stood there mesmerized by the view. It kinda felt wrong to just stare at Josh like that, but he couldn’t help it.   
“Can you hand me a towel?” Josh smirked at him.   
“Uh sure” the boy hurried up to grab the towel and handed it to his friend, trying to avoid eye contact or any other visual contact with his body. Josh wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower standing close to Tyler.   
“Hi” he almost whispered smiling.   
“Hi” the singer responded, swallowing hard. He wondered if he should feel guilty about wishing for that towel to drop on the floor. Lately Tyler was really aware of how hot Josh is . He always knew it, but tried to ignore that fact. Even his face is hot. Those lips wet from water, forming a smirky smile showing off his perfect teeth. Those eyes filled with desire that make Tyler forget how to breathe. He is so screwed.  
Josh leaned forward and kissed the boy. It was hot and wet, just like this whole situation they’re in. Josh is being kind of greedy and intense with his kisses right now, which makes Tyler’s body tremble.   
“Sorry I’m all wet” Josh knows it’s one of Tyler’s biggest pet peeves.  
“I don’t care” the singer mumbled into the kiss, putting his arms around Josh’s neck, pressing closer to his body. He really does get annoyed when Josh doesn’t fully dry off after the shower, it’s like what kind of a savage does that? But right now particularly he doesn’t seem to mind. Hell, if Josh was covered in crap right now he wouldn’t push him away. Okay, maybe not crap, but you get the idea. Josh pushed him against the sink and Tyler let out a quiet moan, barely audible, but Josh heard it. They’ve had heated make out sessions before, but they always had to stop. Because it always was at inappropriate place and/or time. And frankly neither of them knew if they should continue with this kind of stuff. Or if they’re ready to continue. But right now they don’t seem like they want to stop.   
Josh was slowly kissing down Tyler’s jaw, making his way to singer’s neck. In the recent past he got to discover that Tyler has very sensitive neck and ears, so he gladly uses that to his advantage. Tyler’s heavy breathing and soft muffled sounds are just the reaction Josh hoped for.   
“Hey Josh” the boy’s voice was quiet and slightly worried, “Can I ask you something?” he ran his hand on the back of Josh’s neck.   
“Mm yeah?” the drummer kept placing little kisses on the soft skin.   
“Have you ever…umm…been with a guy?” the question made Josh pull away and look up at the boy’s face. Tyler felt slightly awkward asking it right now, but better late than never, right? In all honesty though Tyler meant to ask this question sooner. Maybe it’s because the timing was never right (it’s not like Tyler ever had to ask this kind of question before to have any experience). Or maybe it’s because he was afraid to actually know the answer. The answer he might not would have wanted to hear. Either way the question is in the air now.   
“Uhh…no, I have not” Josh smiled a little. He actually found this question kind of cute. He understands where it’s coming from and shares Tyler’s concern. “Have you?”   
Tyler was kind of relieved to hear Josh’s answer. He just really wanted to believe that he was special to Josh, just like Josh was special to Tyler.  
“N..no, I haven’t either” he got shy all of a sudden as if he was confessing he’s a virgin or something.   
“Good” Josh sounded almost possessive. He wouldn’t want to share Tyler with anybody. Not in the past, not in the future.   
“It is?” Tyler licked his lips.  
“Yes, it is” Josh kissed him softly. “You’re only mine” he whispered into Tyler’s ear, making his heart beat faster.  
Josh’s body is still slightly wet from the shower. His towel sits so low on his hips, that Tyler thinks he did that on purpose. The drummer put his hand around Tyler’s body, slowly sliding them down to squeeze his ass. Tyler loved Josh’s affection towards him, he doesn’t think he could ever stop him. He kissed his half naked friend, gently biting on the bottom lip. He could feel the bulge grow under Josh’s towel. Josh felt slightly embarrassed about it, but at the same time he wanted Tyler to know how he makes him feel. It was no surprise the singer felt the same way about his friend. Josh felt the need to do something about the throbbing sensation so he carefully pressed himself against Tyler, making their crotches meet in tight pressure. Tyler gasped softly into the kiss, eyes half closed, but focused on the face in front of him.   
“Ty…” Josh is making their erections rub against each other “I…I want you so bad..” his breath is hot and heavy, he’s placing sloppy wet kisses on singer’s lips in between his words. Little sounds escape Tyler’s mouth, making Josh’s mind all cloudy. He feels a shy touch of Tyler’s hand on his chest, slowly making his way down to his stomach, and lower to the area that desperately needs to be touched. The boy carefully pressed his palm against Josh’s hard dick through the towel. A quiet groan escaped drummer’s mouth. It made a barely noticeable smile appear on Tyler’s face, he didn’t know he can make Josh sound like that. He added a little more pressure, slowly moving his hand over the fabric. Josh really wants to tell Tyler how much he turns him on and how good his touching feels right now, but he’s kind of scared to sound too dirty and impropriate. But again, Tyler’s hand is currently touching his dick and his teeth are softly biting on Josh’s ear, so it’ll probably be okay, he think.   
“You’re driving me crazy, do you know that?” he whispered into Tyler’s ear making him shiver a little. Their faces are touching, hot breath against flushed skin. It’s not only about being horny and dirty, it’ about closeness and intimacy. They want each other, they need each other, physically and emotionally. Tyler felt like his face was on fire (which was kind of the usual deal lately). He put his free hand around Josh’s neck and pulled him closer for a hungry kiss. Their tongues play with each other, making both boys breathe loud and heavy. Josh feels the urge to touch Tyler, even though he has to admit he never thought he’d be so eager to touch somebody else’s penis. He moved his hands down trying to unzip Tyler’s pants. They break apart for a moment, fixing their eyes on each other. Josh carefully slid his hand inside the tight fabric, slightly squeezing Tyler through his boxers, making him moan and bite his lip. Josh is kind of surprised that Tyler didn’t look away, they’re still making an eye contact, and he just loves the way his eyes all dark and blurry, gazing at him.   
"You know I really hate this towel right now" Tyler whispered grinning at Josh, "Can we get rid of it?" he asked shyly looking into Josh's eyes, waiting for his permission. Josh couldn't help but giggle, even though the idea of being totally naked in front of his best friend is making him feel very vulnerable.   
"Um...sure?" He swallowed hard. Tyler slowly untucked the towel and let it drop on the floor exposing Josh completely. Tyler really tried to make Josh feel comfortable and he made an effort not to stare right away. Josh preferred to close his eyes for this moment, he can't really face his friend right now. Not that he was insecure about his penis, but it still always feels a bit awkward to be completely naked in front of somebody for the first time. Tyler couldn't help but look down and smile. He's not sure what the protocol is for situations like this and if he should say something. He pressed his lips to Josh's and whispered "I knew you were perfect in every way". It sounded cheesy and almost funny, but it made Josh smiled wide and kind of feel relieved. Tyler carefully wrapped his hand around drummer's dick, making him moan. The touch on the hot sensitive skin feels insanely good, Josh thinks. Tyler is jerking him off and kssing his lips drowning the moans that coming out of them. It all feels so intense, Josh can't believe this is happening right now.   
"C'mere" he mumbled pulling Tyler closer, yanking his pants and underwear down. Now it's the singers turn to be exposed and vulnerable. Although in the heat of the moment Tyler feels perfectly fine with it. He's craving Josh's touch. The drummer put his hand on Tyler's erection, moving it up and down.   
"Holy shit" Tyler couldn't help himself. Both boys are breathing is heavy and unsteady. They speed up the rhythm of their movements, even though they're not quite in sync. Their wet sloppy kisses are all over the place now, swollen red lips running over the faces, necks and shoulders. Josh feels overwhelmed by the sensation of Tyler's hand and the sounds he's making.   
"Fuck..Tyler..I think I'm gonna come" his voice is low and shaky. Tyler only smiled and started pumping even harder. Josh's eyes are closed and he's biting on his lip. A few moments later his body tensed , he squeezed the back of Tyler's neck and moaned whispering crazy nonsense into the singers's ear. Tyler could feel warm sperm dripping over his hand. It took Josh a little while to get back to reality. He was kissing Tyler so passionately, he wanted to make his feel good just like he did a few moments ago. His hand is running up and down Tyler's dick with a tight grip.   
"Ahh...Josh...mmm" the boy is panting, his face half buried in Josh's neck, sometimes biting on the soft skin. "Oh God.." Tyler can't take it anymore, he shut his eyes , his body is trembling with pleasure as he came hard in Josh's hand. The drummer can't take his eyes off of the boy in front of him. He was so hot and beaitiful.  
Both boys are out of breath, leaning on each other, kissing softly. They stand like that for several seconds, letting their minds and bodies calm down. Tyler look the mess they both made.  
"Well I guess you'll have to take shower again" he teased his friend. It made Josh laugh.   
"I guess so" he agreed looking at his hands and body. "Wanna join me?" he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Tyler's lips.  
"What we're taking showers together now?" he laughed.  
"Seriously?" Josh chuckled, "Get your ass in the shower".  
Tyler took off the rest of his clothes and got in the shower with the drummer.  
"You're really hot by the way" Josh smiled looking at his completely naked friend. Tyler feels his face change color to red again.   
"Thanks, so are you" he replied biting his lip a little.  
They stand under hot water together, happy and relaxed.   
Josh really wants to hug whoever invented showers.


End file.
